robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:ToastUltimatum/Archive 5
Badge Requests The latest three pages I feel I deserve badges for; Firstly, Barber-Ous. Edit History. I have added; *Expanded summaries of each of its battles. *Details of the robots construction from the website. *A qualification section. *Information from TG's email to Simon Rafferty and the RW Club Newsletter article, which I scanned in. *Over 17,000 characters of text Secondly, Recyclopse. Edit History. I have; *Expanded the summaries of each of its battles. *Corrected the inaccuracies in the Robot History, such as where it said that Recyclopse broke down after being blocked by Matilda in the Trial, when it actually broke down before Matilda reached it. *Added an etymology section. *Added more quotes and pictures. *Used as many sources as I could find to expand the page; pictures of the Robot after being retired from the Team Cassius website, a quote from the Griffon website, larger and better quality pictures of the internals from the Making of Robot Wars special and a deleted interview included in The First Great War video. *Added Over 7,000 characters of text Thirdly, The Executioner. Edit History. I have; *Expanded the summaries of each of its battles. *Used the archived website to correct the inaccuracies in the article, such as the mistake that its opponent at the Series 4 qualifiers was called PC Pod, when it was actually known as PC Plod, and the incorrect bit about it not having to go through the Series 5 qualifiers, when the website proves that it did. *Added details from the archived website, giving an insight into the behind the scenes side of the show. *Added lots of detail and quotes about the qualifiers. *Added lots of details from the site about the designing and construction of the robot. *Used a number of sources to add to the page; as well as the archived site, I found some pictures in Robot Wars Magazine, found photos from Ian Sanford's YouTube channel and found that Team Mad bought the robot from a video on YouTube. *Added over 11,000 characters of text Thank you. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 19:23, October 21, 2017 (UTC) :Barber-Ous is fine, take that. I'd struggle to award The Executioner because the Design/Qualification sections were added when those were new features to the wiki, and nobody was rewarded for implementing them, so I can't creat an outlier. Recyclopse I will award if you make sure that the Series 1 screenshots on its pages are in their native size (4:3), not widescreen (16:9) like most of them are, including the main image. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 20:50, October 21, 2017 (UTC) :I'll edit the images for Recyclopse when I have a chance. I'll be working tomorrow, and am going out in the evening. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 20:57, October 21, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks for the Barber-Ous badge. What could I do to The Executioner to earn a badge for that? Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 21:03, October 21, 2017 (UTC) :::I uploaded a new version of the main image of Recyclopse, which is not in full screen. Is that the right size? http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/File:Recyclopse.JPG Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 10:12, October 25, 2017 (UTC) ::::No, the original version of the image uploaded by Toon Ganondorf was the only version of that image to be the right size. You needed to take the most recent version of the image and reduce the width by 33%, the one you uploaded didn't really change anything. Have the badge for The Executioner, but I want to see if you can figure out how to fix Recyclopse's picture, because then you might be able to see why I messaged you about the incorrect dimensions on your Series 7 team images before. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 02:43, October 26, 2017 (UTC) :::::Ok, I corrected the images on the Recyclopse page by reducing their width by 33% like you asked. Can I have the badge now, please? Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 18:32, October 26, 2017 (UTC) The two most recent badges I think I deserve. Firstly, Kronic the Wedgehog. edit history, showing my major expansion *Expanded summaries for each battle, with more pictures and quotes *Added to the Design section *More photos, showing the insides of Kronic *I have used as many sources as I could find to add to the page; The Official Guide and The Ultimate Guide, the SMIDSY website for details on its S4 qualifier, the Kronic website and various other sites for photos of Kronic's insides and the robot without decorative panels. *Over 13,000 characters of text Secondly, Firestorm edit history, showing my major expansion *Expanded summaries for each battle, with more pictures and quotes *Added to the Design section, giving more details for each version of Firestorm. *Information and quotes from the website, giving an insight into the robot's design, construction and the behind-the-scenes side of the show. *Over 68,000 characters of text *Details from an interview in Robot Wars: The Official Magazine *As you asked, I added a quote about the Mr Psycho flipping. Speaking of badge requests, sorry to bring this up again, but I corrected the size of the images on the Recyclopse page like you asked. You said I could have a badge for Recyclopse when I corrected the images, but you haven't got back to me now they have been altered, despite me leaving a comment. Thank you. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 20:02, November 5, 2017 (UTC) :All good. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 21:59, November 6, 2017 (UTC) Empty category pages Hey Toast, a lot of the 'Robots that debuted in Series n' categories have been deleted, but 3, 5 and 6 remain. I don't have the power to remove these now empty categories, could you do or one of the other admins/bureaucrats do it please? [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 16:40, October 22, 2017 (UTC) :Will do. If you were to replace everything in "Series 3 Non-returners" with "Robots which only fought in Series 3", then there'll definitely be an award waiting for you at the end of it. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 17:05, October 22, 2017 (UTC) ::I'll do that after dinner and before Robot Wars starts. That should give me 45 minutes. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 17:21, October 22, 2017 (UTC) ::I'll replace the rest of the 'Robots that only fought in Series n' with 'Robots which only fought in Series n' over time (1, 2, 4, 5, 6, 7 and both Extremes need doing), but I'm so exhausted that I won't be doing anything else tonight, or tomorrow. Having a half term means I should be able to do them all by next Saturday though. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 18:55, October 22, 2017 (UTC) :::I noticed that there's no such category for the Extreme series. Would you like me to add one at some point? If so, should I make a separate category for Extreme 1 and Extreme 2, or put it all into one category? [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 10:31, October 23, 2017 (UTC) ::::You mean a "Robots which only fought in Extreme 2"? That could be good, but do separate the two versions of Extreme! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 10:34, October 23, 2017 (UTC) :::::All "Robots which fought in Series n" categories are done now. I think that Series 1, 2, 4, 5 and 6 of the "Robots that only fought in..." still need deleting though. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 23:51, October 25, 2017 (UTC) Userboxes Am I able to do my own Userboxes? If so how do you do them.--Tornado1927 (talk) 09:12, October 26, 2017 (UTC) :Yes, very easily. Have a look at the ones on my page. Copy some over and read the stuff in there. Play around with the text and the colours, check with the Preview tool how they're working. I started by finding boxes in other pages that applied to me, such as the F1 fan ones. Play around with them and you'll learn how they work.--Jimlaad43(talk) 10:08, October 26, 2017 (UTC) Badge requests I feel I deserve a badge for Cyclone (series 10) seeing as I created the page. TheRandomone360 (talk) 19:09, October 29, 2017 (UTC) :Badges have never been given out for brand-new articles, as it's argued that these needed to exist anyway, and somebody getting there first doesn't automatically make them badge-worthy. There's also several flaws with the article - Cyclone actually has four interchangeable weapons, which isn't currently mentioned, so I can't award a badge, but thanks for getting the project off the ground. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 19:42, October 29, 2017 (UTC)